A micromirror array is constructed from a multiplicity of micromirrors arranged in matrix form, said micromirrors being switchable and thus tillable independently of one another as actuators. In projection applications, such micromirror arrays are used as image generators. Each micromirror actuator thus corresponds to a pixel, wherein, depending on the tilt position, the light of a specific color (e.g. red, green or blue) that is incident thereon at respective points in time is forwarded onto the projection surface for the purpose of imaging in an on tilt position, or is guided onto an absorber (Beam Dump) and “annihilated” in an off tilt position.